Savior
by BriPunk
Summary: After slapping CM Punk, Anissa has to work for the WWE and be in a Storyline with CM Punk. Punk begins to figure out what she wants in life but Anissa is hesitant and she knows Punk might get to her.
1. Chapter 1

Savior

- Chapter 1

The audience crowded the arena and I just watched around their huge heads. I couldn't believe that they could block people from seeing the show just because they care about watching it themselves. How selfish can people get in order to do this? I am totally not going to keep asking about that.

People poured in and spilt their popcorn all over the ground and I made a sound of disgust due to how piggish they were acting in front of the cameras and people working here. It is totally repulsive and I bet half of the wrestlers can eat better than them and not make a mess of the ground. They (the people) sat down in their seats and the show finally got going.

The first person to come out was a man with a Jesus look going on and he had two people beside him. The two people were a guy and a girl. The girl was hairless and she looked absolutely pretty still even if she was bald and the guy was just plain ugly.

To be clear on how I know all of this is that I am sitting in the second row near the ring and that it is also showing on the tron. The Jesus looking man got into the ring as everyone booed him but I didn't boo or cheer because I could care less about why he was out here. After all, I wouldn't want to be booed like he is.

The two people who came out with him stood beside him in the ring and the man held up a microphone to his mouth, which meant he was going to speak. "Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown ladies and gentleman," the man said. "The WWE is a nice place to be in right now because I am here. I am going to save someone's soul tonight and bring them to Straight Edge love. The mercy it gives you will surprise you and you'll be amazed at it."

I rolled my eyes because this is totally part of a storyline. He is just going to pick some guy or girl that the WWE has selected and they're going to get their head shaved by this man in the ring. I don't think they would choose someone who is some face in the crowd. It wouldn't make any sense.

He asked, "Who wants to be saved? Luke go and get…" He muttered out the last part and I couldn't understand what he was talking about.

I saw the tall guy get out of the ring and he walked into the audience. The audience stared at him and shouted some not so nice things at him but he managed to ignore them. He walked over to my area and he walked over to my seat, which was the third seat, and he told me, "Come with me."

I listened and followed him as the man in the ring told the barricade blockers, "Please help her get over the barricade. She needs to be saved."

We got to the ring once I got over the barricade, and I looked at the man with angry eyes. I didn't want to be in the ring in front of millions of people. It's just something I don't want to do at all since it is a pretty nerve wracking thing to do.

The man asked me, "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope," I answered shyly and he laughed.

"My name is CM Punk and you are?"

"None of your business," I told him and it made him laugh.

CM Punk looked down at me and he smirked. "Tell me your name now," he stated in a harsh tone and he lifted up my face with his index finger.

I rolled my eyes and told him, "My name is Anissa."

"Well, Anissa, please take a seat so we can begin with the conversion of you," Punk told me and I listened wondering what I was getting myself into. I didn't want to do this because I'm no druggie but this guy is insisting of turning me 'Straight Edge'.

I looked at the girl who was bald and the man held up his hand. "Do as I do Anissa," he said and I held up my right hand and stared him in the eyes. "I accept Straight Edge into my life!"

"I accept Straight Edge into my life," I said copying him and the audience booed me.

Punk smirked and he then told me to say, "I accept CM Punk as my savior!"

"I accept CM Punk as my savior."

He bent down and looked me in the eyes. "You are going to walk among friends now and you're not going to be lonely ever again. Trust me Anissa when I say all of this. You mean a lot to me unlike anyone else."

He pulled out a shaver and he told me, "It is time for me to shave your head and you'll become a member of the Straight Edge Society."

I held up my hand and told him, "I just need you all to close your eyes so I can get myself ready for this moment. I want people to see me for who I am before you do shave my head."

They did as I said and I got off the chair silently and I slapped Punk across the face. I rolled out of the ring and I ran up the ramp and into the back area, which was dumb because I didn't know where to go at all. Several people looked at me as camera men recorded me running.

Suddenly, someone pulled me into a room and the cameras lost me. I looked at who pulled me into the room and it was a blonde haired girl and a brown/red haired girl. I heard them ask, "How was that like? You know, standing up to Punk?"

"It was alright I guess. Who are you guys?" I asked them and the blonde smiled.

"I'm Barbra Blank aka Kelly Kelly," the blonde girl stated.

The brown/red haired girl told me, "I'm Maria Kanellis and I'm not dumb at all in person. You're Anissa, right? We watched the entire thing."

"Yeah." I smiled knowing they are nice people and are here to help me now.

"Punk might check for her here first since we're Divas and what not. We're going to hide her," Kelly told Maria and I looked at them.

Maria nodded her head. "You can wear a blonde wig and some ring attire I made you. Plus, you'll have to take off the makeup so he doesn't know it is you."

I wiped off the makeup and placed on the blonde haired wig. I looked at the mirror as it covered my dark black brown hair and how it went nicely with my grey eyes. I smiled and I pulled off my normal street clothes. Kelly disposed of them in a black bag and threw into a trashcan. I pulled on the ring attire, which was blue and looked like something Kelly was wearing, and made sure it was on correctly.

I walked out of the changing area and I looked at Kelly who smiled. "You look like you could be my twin now! I think that could work if you didn't look more like Amy Lee," she told me sadly. "Anyways, I want to make you pretty before Punk gets here. Maybe some WWE Diva makeup will hide you pretty well."

Kelly took my face and she pulled out some eyeliner and outlined my eyes with it. She then did some eye primer potion and then pulled out some pale blue eye shadow. She placed it on my upper eyelid and it turned out great from what Maria did with her face to show me. She kept smiling and she pulled out a light pink lip-gloss to put on my lips.

Once they got done with my makeup, the door swung opened and in walked the Straight Edge Society. Punk looked us over and he asked, "Who is the new chick?"

"This is my cousin Elizabeth," Kelly said. "She wants to be a WWE Diva and so I am training her to be one. I hope that isn't a problem since it seems to bother you so much."

Punk studied me and he smirked. "She is a pretty girl. I think she'll go far if she actually has any skill in the ring," Punk told Kelly. "Anyways, I'm looking for the girl who slapped me in the face. Her name is Anissa. Have you seen her?"

Maria told him, "We haven't even seen such a girl. What does she look like?"

Punk eyes lit up with a soft fire and then he told her, "Black hair and grey eyes. She looks kind of like Amy Lee."

"What was she wearing?" Kelly asked.

"She had on a black shirt and black skinny jeans," Punk answered. "She seems to be the punk type of girl but she doesn't have any tats."

"We'll be on the lookout for this girl then," Maria told him.

"Why isn't she talking?" Punk looked at me and Kelly pulled me close to her after I pretended to get scared of him as he stared.

Kelly told him, "She is very shy! She doesn't like it when people just stare at her for long periods of time and she must hate the way you're looking at her."

Punk laughed and he walked out of the room with his group. Kelly pulled me away from her and asked me, "Do you want to leave?"

"Yeah but going to my own car will give me away," I said in a whisper and it was because the Straight Edge Society could be standing outside my door waiting to see if I was really in the room with Kelly and Maria.

"Good point. Maybe you can hang out with Maria instead. She loves chilling out with people and I have a match so it wouldn't be a good idea if I left with you," Kelly told me. "Keep everything on even if it was freaking cold out a night right now."

"But it's warm," I said.

"Not in my opinion," Kelly told me.

Maria rolled her eyes and said, "It's probably mixed outside. Who cares anyways? It is just freaking weather!"

Maria picked up some keys and I asked, "Can't I just leave my car here and come back to get it later? Or I can give it to someone else who needs it."

"I will ask people if they want to take it somewhere for you to get it later," Kelly told me. "Maybe my boyfriend will."

"Thanks Kel!" I shouted and she hugged me. "We're awesomely friends already!"

Kelly hugged me back and told me, "Get going already. Don't want you know who to find out where you are."

Maria opened the locker room door and we walked out of the room together. I looked around the back area and I wondered why everyone was looking at us. Maria said stuff to some people as we walked by and I just smiled softly because I didn't know what to say to anyone.

I asked her, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"Because of you being someone they don't know and besides, they know who I am," Maria told me. "So, where do you want to get a bite at? I'm hungry."

"I don't really care where we get food at. Do you have a shirt I can wear over this attire?" I asked Maria and she handed me something out of her bags.

It was a CM Punk t-shirt and I stared at her in confusion. "Why would you give me a Punk shirt? He wants to kill me and now he is going to think I'm his fan just playing games with him!" I said sharply.

Maria told me, "It is something to wear though."

"Good point."

I pulled on the shirt as we walked and we kept walking despite me putting on some clothes. Maria made sure I kept walking in the straight line I was doing so I wouldn't walk into anything. That would be a bad thing to do but it would be fun at the same time.

We ran into CM Punk again and he looked at the shirt I was wearing. He smirked and asked, "Are you a fan or are you just wearing that because Maria gave it to you?"

"I gave it to her because I didn't want it anymore," Maria told him.

Punk sneakered and he told me, "Have fun in that shirt girl. You are making it look pretty hot."

(Next Day)

I woke up in cold sweat and I felt like crap for what happened the other day. I looked at my phone and Maria sent me a text after stealing my number. She said Vince McMahon wanted to speak with me at the house show arena they are going to be at.

I sighed heavily and I knew it couldn't be something good since Vince wanted to see me. He probably wanted to fine me for slapping Punk in the ring while he was doing his job; However, I wasn't going to agree to shave my hair off my head. Never going to happen!

The meeting could be good thing but it probably won't. I walked into the bathroom at the hotel and showered, which felt great. Maria managed to get Kelly's boyfriend to drop off my car at the hotel and he had Kelly follow him so he had a ride back to get his car.

I curled my hair after I dried it. I did my makeup to be pale and it matched well with the clothes I decided to wear for today. I decided to go with a white shirt and tan pants. They looked great and I did place on a black jacket so nothing would ruin my white shirt it something spilt on me.

Anyways, I walked out of the room and left the hotel. I got into my car and dialed Maria's number to ask where the arena was. I can't believe what I got myself into because this is surely going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I can't believe I slapped the Straight Edge Savior, CM Punk. The only thing to do is go to the arena and find out what is my future plan.

I'm either going to pay a fine or do some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Savior

-Chapter 2

I walked into the arena where they are holding the house show, and I looked around at the WWE personnel. They stared at me in shock and they started talking about how I slapped CM Punk in his face. I didn't plan on slapping CM Punk but it happened, so I don't know why it is such a big deal. After all, Punk has fought people and he has probably been slapped a few times before by people or his girlfriends.

Vince McMahon stood in front of a locker room door and he asked me, "Are you Anissa? You know, the girl who slapped my WWE Superstar, CM Punk?"

"That's me," I muttered out as my answer shyly. "I am so sorry about it! I didn't plan on slapping him or anything Vince. It just happened."

"I know what you mean. I know that feeling and then something just happens." Vince smiled softly and Punk walked out of the locker room.

He stared at me with his dark eyes and he had a mad look on his face. He didn't seem very happy to see me at all and I wondered why. Well, I did slap him after all.

"Why is she here Vince?" he asked looking me in the eyes. "She fucking slapped me!"

Vince nodded his head and answered, "I came up with an idea last night after watching the show and seeing what happened to you. I have decided to hire Anissa to be your valet to the ring from now on and she'll learn how to wrestle."

"Valet? He already has one," I said laughing a bit since he does have one. That girl in the Straight Edge Society is totally is valet already. Besides, I'm just going to make his career a living hell.

"Would you rather be charged with assault?" Vince asked me raising an eyebrow. He sure knew how to change people's minds about things.

I shrugged at first but then I nodded my head. "Fine! I'll be Punk's Valet."

"Good! You'll have to wear a pink mini skirt and a pink revealing top," Vince told me and I rolled my eyes. The last thing I wanted to do was be eye candy to the public. I hated being the center of attention since it wasn't something I wanted ever.

Punk smiled smugly and I glared at him. "Anyways, can she hold onto my arm and pretend to be interested in me?"

Vince nodded. "That is a good idea Punk. Anissa, be his girlfriend in storyline," Vince told me and he walked off with a smile on his face.

I sighed heavily with anger inside. "Why did he have to pick me off all the Divas! This is so retarded."

"Retarded is a rude word to use," Punk told me. "Serena is so going to be jealous of you Anissa. Maybe we can play tonsil honkey to piss her off."

"Eww…" I whined and he just laughed.

Punk looked around and he whispered into my ear, "See you out there. I'll bring you out so you won't feel very lonely Anissa. Can I call you Nissa?"

"No fucking way!" I crossed my arms madly and glared at him.

Punk laughed and he walked into the locker room leaving me in the hallway. Kelly found me and she held up my attire for tonight. She told me, "Just what Vince ordered for you!"

I took the slutty looking clothes and told her, "I don't want to look like some cotton candy striper."

"You aren't going to look like that silly! Maybe like a slut but nothing more. I think Vince likes you already Anissa," Kelly said. "He made me an exhibitionist."

I gagged at the thought that he could possibly make me an exhibitionist. "That is gross and disgusting to know Kelly."

"No it isn't! At least I don't look like Amy Lee!" Kelly shouted not thinking of a good comeback.

"That is more like a compliment. It means I'm one of the hottest ladies in the world then," I told her and she frowned sadly in defeat. I knew I had won this little thing between us because she didn't try to say something else that would embarrass her.

"Anyways, you might need a push up bra to make your chest more noticeable. After all, we are to attract guy fans into the WWE," Kelly told me sliding a pink push up bra into my hands.

I took all of the clothes and asked, "Where can I get dressed at?"

"You can use Serena's locker room. She probably won't mind if you say you're are now managing Punk with her," Kelly told me with a smile. "Just don't slap Punk in the face ever again, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where is this locker room at?"

Kelly smirked and told me, "She is right next to Punk's locker room. Enjoy your new friendship Anissa!"

I sighed and I walked into Serena's locker room and she stared at me with daggers in her eyes. I smiled and held up my clothes and told her, "Vince has signed me. I am Punk's new manager."

"Really?" she laughed out. "Finally someone who can help us win our matches. You're going to be so useful now! I can't wait to see how good you are in the ring with Punk. ALONE!"

"Okay?" I questioned and she just gave me a blank stare. I didn't get what she meant by me being alone in the ring with CM Punk.

She left the room and I decided it was time to get dressed in my new outfit for today. I didn't like the idea of dressing all girly and cute for tonight just to have guys staring at me like crazy. I didn't like the idea of everyone's eyes being glued to me.

I pulled out my clothes (not the underwear) and I pulled out the ugly girly clothes. I decided to keep my original makeup on and just wear the outfit. I knew Vince could be watching tonight and I didn't want to make my new boss upset with me and file charges against me for slapping Punk.

The mirror in front of me displayed a sad looking girl who didn't want to be wearing all of the clothes given to her, but a girl who longed for adventure and darkness. I didn't know what to think about what I say because that girl that the mirror showed is who I am. I am the adventure and darkness.

Knocking eventually came from outside my door and I opened it to find Punk standing outside the door with his goons and he had his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes knowing that it was time to go out to the ring with them and watch a boring match involving Punk. It's not like I wanted to watch him all day with his obsession of being the 'Jesus' of everyone's' lives.

Punk asked me, "Are you ready for our little thing tonight? It's going to be so much fun watching you enjoy my match. After all, it's your job to help me win all of them now."

"I don't want to be your little girlfriend Punk," I told him with venom in my voice. It drenched my words and I knew he loved the sound of it.

He smiled. "You need tons of help. You are in need of a savior," he told me and he held out his hand. "Take my hand and I'll lead you to safety."

Safety? Give me a fucking break! "Whatever."

"We have to pretend to love each other since you are m 'girlfriend'." Punk laughed and he just had a cold look on his face no matter what. He doesn't even seem human right now.

"Just take me out of this place and get to you fucking match, okay? I don't have all day you know!" I told Punk crossing my arms madly. I really didn't have all day.

Punk sighed and he wrapped a loose arm around my waist after he walked behind me and faced his goons. He smiled and told us, "Let's get going."

I tried to ignore the tingling feeling from where Punk had his arm at and it made me feel so uncomfortable. I didn't like the sensation it was giving me because it felt strange. I also felt the hair on the back of my neck standing up from the sensation since it was spooky.

Punk took us out of the backstage area and through a curtain. An announcer stood in the ring and he shouted into a microphone, "Making their way to the ring, The Straight Edge Society. The competitor in the matchup is their leader, CM Punk! He hails from Chicago, Illinois and he is accompanied by Serena, Luke Gallows, and his girlfriend, Anissa!"

I cringed at the word girlfriend being announced because it was so strange. I didn't like the fact people began to point at me and take pictures. Punk enjoyed the attention and he rubbed it in people's faces that I was his hot 'girlfriend' who realized that I should be saved. He is so getting another slap when this night is over since Vince can't really punish me anymore than that.

Punk got into the ring and he helped me into the ring despite me saying the word, "No" to him. He pulled me close to him and he pranced around the ring like a little girl. What? He was acting like a little girl in my opinion and no offense; he looked like one with his long flowing hair.

Punk laced our fingers together and he leaned in for a kiss, which made me pull away from him. I got out of the ring and told him, "You have to win to get the lovely little kiss you seek!"

"That will happen!" he shouted and he smirked thinking about getting a free kiss because of some stupid storyline I didn't even want. I bet he told Vince to hire me since he seemed to be enjoying this storyline a little too much.

The opponent came out and he looked pretty huge. I remembered that it was the Big Show and I knew he was looking forward to kick some CM Punk ass. Sounds like my type of guy to hang out with! No, really! He seems like a wonderful guy already.

Serena looked at me and told me, "Don't screw this up for us. We'll make you pay if you do."

Big Show looked at me with sorry eyes and he mouthed, "I hope you get away from this storyline soon." I totally agree with what he just stated.

I stood outside the ring bored to death for the first few minutes of the match and anytime Punk tried to attack Big Show badly, I blew him a little kiss. He would stare and give me a question look, which eventually lead to Big Show hitting him down. I saw Serena jump up onto the apron and she shouted, "Leave him alone!" at the Big Show.

Big Show looked at her and I got into the ring. Punk saw me and he didn't understand what was going on until I slapped him across his stupid ugly face. He held a hand to his cheek as the referee rang the bell for the disqualification of Big Show. I told Big Show, "Sorry. I don't want to get my own ass kicked later on by Serena and Luke."

"That's fine," Big Show told me and he got out of the ring slowly but surely. He looked back at me and I felt horrible for messing up the match.

CM Punk looked at me with victory lingering in his eyes and he told me, "I have broken you and now you are mine to control." I don't think he knew about what Serena told me.

I stood and watched them celebrated by themselves. I stood near the turnbuckle and Punk walked over to me and asked, "Where is my kiss my fair maiden?"

"Close your eyes," I whispered and he did.

I exited the ring and he opened his eyes which consisted of a fire of some sort of hate or passion. I have no idea what it is and I didn't care to find out what it was. I exited the ring area and went into the backstage area because I wanted to change my clothes.

I changed into some clothes Maria placed in Serena's locker room and I knew this because of the note she left on top of the clothes. The outfit was simple but something that would keep me from feeling too exposed to the entire world and it was comfy to my touch. It consisted of a grey top and black bottom.

The locker room door swung open and Punk walked in. "What you promise me a kiss…I'll get a kiss," he told me with a smug look on his face.

He licked his lip ring and I just stared at his lips because of it. I've always wanted a lip ring but I decided it against it since my parents forbade me to get one. He smirked while I watched the lip ring sparkle from the light of the room. I then noticed he moved towards me.

"Stop," I muttered out and he listened. "I don't want to kiss you. I lied about the kiss so you would just leave me the hell alone."

"I know that," he replied. "That's why I'm going to get it myself. You can pretend that I'm not going to kiss you and it'll be like it never happened, okay? Just close your eyes."

I moved away from him and he pulled me close to him with his strong arms. He pulled me into him and it turned into a soft hug. It felt warm and the smell of him wasn't bad at all. People say he doesn't clean himself but he does clean himself. The smell of him over took me and I longed to be held in his arms for a long time.

Serena walked in causing Punk to pull away from me. "What is going on?" Serena asked madly at Punk. "I thought you said she was nothing compared to me."

Punk laughed. "I am only trying to comfort her about her need to be saved. She needs me and I promised to help save anyone in need of me."

I pushed my hair back. "That is totally right and I shouldn't have tried to make him hug me as a way of comfort Serena. I am so sorry."

"Good. He is only mine to hug," Serena told me crossing her arms.

I nodded and I picked up my stuff so I could leave the locker room to my car. I walked out of the locker room and Punk just stared at me the entire time. The entire world must have been watching me since a wave of disappointment raised from the air around me. It was suffocating me.

When I reached my car, I heard someone running towards me. I looked up and found Punk standing before me with some of things I accidently left inside the building in Serena's locker room. I flushed bright red as I took the items back from him.

"Thanks," I muttered out embarrassed by the face I was so dumb leaving things inside the locker room.

Punk told me, "No problem. Anyways, back to where we left off."

He leaned in and he kissed me on the lips softly. I didn't kiss him back since I was caught off guard by him and he pulled away. I didn't say anything about it since it shocked me that he would do something so fast to me. He smiled softly and I knew he won this time around.

"I get what I want and you should know that," he whispered into my ear. His breathe made me feel strange and he pulled away looking me in the eyes.

I breathed heavily as my heart raced and he walked off from me. Can my life get any stranger than this? Nope! I think it can't get any stranger than this.


	3. Chapter 3

Savior

-Chapter 3

When Smackdown came back the next week, I felt emotionally wasted because of CM Punk and his constant joy in bothering me. He tried breaking me in every way and he also tried to make me seem stupid everywhere I went with him and his stupid goons. He kept trying to ask me questions that I knew but he made them sound totally difficult and Serena just encouraged it. I was getting ready to just call it quits and pay a fine for slapping him but Kelly convinced me not to quit.

I parked in the parking lot and decided to wait a little bit before getting out of my car. I needed some alone time anyways and so I just looked at the arena with hate and disgust. I was disgusted with having to kiss some hairy freak who thinks he is Jesus or something and that he thinks he can save everyone from themselves. He needs to look in the mirror and get over himself.

I got out of the car after ten minutes of sitting inside it and I locked the doors after grabbing everything I needed from it. I walked into the building and held up my ID so the security guards knew who I was. They allowed me inside the building and I sighed heavily as I got inside the warm and muggy aired area.

The backstage area was so warm and it made me remove all my heavy clothing and place them in one of the bags I brought inside with me. I heard footsteps walk up to me and I turned around, which lead me to look at Punk and his goons. I placed my bags down on the ground and glared at them.

"What?" I asked them making my glare harsher than it was.

Punk smirked at me and it looked very smug. "You seem mad? Did I upset you over something?" he said with cruelty lingering in his words.

"You always upset me Punk. Your face is one of those things that upset me and another is the fact you act like you are Jesus," I told him and I looked away to avoid seeing the look on his face because it wouldn't be a happy face or a shocked face.

Punk laughed. "Really now? You think I act like I am Jesus? That is a little harsh," he told me. He added, "If I thought I was Jesus, I would have made up some sort of prayer for you to say. Guess what? I didn't make a prayer for you to say."

"You might make one now." I forced myself to look back at him and he looked pretty angry for someone who tried preaching crap every week to the audience.

"Anyways, you are ordered to wear something of my choice and that'll be a CM Punk t-shirt and a black miniskirt so I can parade you off in front of the whole entire live audience. You will be showed off like the slut you probably are. Maybe you are a collector's item or something but I don't care. You want to be seen and I've granted your wish." He smiled smugly.

I felt like he could make me cry but his comments didn't. I have heard worse than what he was pulling out from his butt because people spread rumors and stuff about me all the time since I keep to myself. I love to surround myself in mystery rather than be seen all over the world.

"What don't you parade Serena off? Maybe she'll take off her shirt for you."

Punk laughed at what I told him and he told me, "I rather have you run around shirtless so I could have more of a laugh. You are a rose compared to anything else in this world. You surround yourself with hate and that is the thorns that protect the roses. You have thorns and you have the roses. You are the roses and that is what you will always be you know."

I didn't quite understand what he said but I pretended to know. "Whatever," I muttered out not caring for what he had to say next if he had something to say at all.

"You need to kill off those thorns," he told me and he pulled me close to him and this made Serena look away madly since I was close to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as my heart began to race.

He whispered into my ear and it was, "I'm going to make you mine and a part of Straight Edge. You'll be under me for a long time and I'll own you like a pimp owns a bunch of sluts. You are my personal toy and no one else is allowed to play with you, okay?"

I held my breath as he pulled away from me. He turned to Serena and Luke and said, "Let's get ready for tonight as my 'girlfriend' gets ready for tonight."

When my heart stopped racing, I ran off to my locker room which was being used by Kelly and Maria. I walked in looking absolutely disturbed and pale because of Punk. I knew this because I looked into a mirror before walking into the room so I could get rid of any look on my face but that didn't work out.

Maria looked at me as I walked in and she saw the look on my face. "What happened to you? Did Punk hurt you or something?" she asked me. "I don't think he would hurt you though. I've dated him and he can be a nice man but sometimes he can be a complete douche bag."

"Punk just said something that caught my attention is all. It's nothing serious," I lied remembering the roses and thorns comments.

Kelly walked into the locker room with a water bottle in her hand and she looked me over. "What in the fucking world happened to you?"

"Kelly!" Maria shouted in shock.

"Sorry! My boyfriend has been ignoring me since we got in a fight and I'm totally pissed off right now. I can't believe all the hell that is going on right now in the locker rooms and people's lives!" Kelly told Maria.

Maria walked over to me and she hugged me. "I hope Punk isn't being a total douche bag to you. I'll report him if it keeps going on."

"Don't," I told Maria. "He'll then press charges against me for slapping him in the face and I don't want a criminal record. So, just leave it be. It's not like he is beating the crap out of me for no fucking reason."

Kelly handed me the water bottle and told me, "You need this more than I do. Anyways, I heard you have to dress like a hooker tonight. Is that true?"

"A hooker wearing a Punk shirt and a black miniskirt," I replied with heartache. I didn't want to show off my legs and have guys trying to look up my skirt.

I took the water bottle and Kelly said, "That is horrible! I now know why the guys in the audience don't take us Divas seriously! We're being used as eye candy."

"That's what Punk acts like I am," I told Kelly and Maria. "I don't see how wearing a miniskirt by force is making me that. I just need to learn some skills in the ring and then they'll be apologizing to me because they will be forced to admit looking good doesn't mean shit."

Kelly laughed. "That is totally true. Haven't you noticed that most of us don't get titles even though we are fan favorites? That's because half of the divas are dating the most popular superstars or might be sleeping with the people in the back. I don't think that is true because it's a rumor but it might be true."

"I think it is," I muttered out. "Look at how some of these girls dress outside the WWE."

Maria nodded her head and said, "I think you have a point but some of us like really slutty clothing. I really don't but I buy whatever feels good on me. I never aim for attention."

"Is that even true?" a voice asked from behind us and we turned around to find Punk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"We have five minutes until we are on," he told me. "I hope you dress really fast."

He exited the room and I quickly got dressed in the clothes I was ordered to wear tonight. I said goodbye to my friends and left the room to find Punk so I could find my way to the ramp. I found him drinking some Pepsi and he finished it as he saw me. He then placed a piece of gum into his mouth and I wanted to chew some gum because of that. I bet he was rubbing it in my face.

Punk got up and he said, "You are looking pretty nice today. Enjoying your miniskirt?"

"Not really," I told him. "I'm not really into wearing skirts like some of the other girls who work here. You should really get Serena to wear one for you because the miniskirt will enhance her really bald head."

Punk laughed. "Really now?" he asked me. "That is a harsh comment to say about someone. Do you always talk about people?"

"Pretty much because that is the only fun thing to do around here." I smiled softly to let him know that I actually talked things about the Straight Edge Society and how horrible they are.

"Anyways, let's get going to the ring. I need to talk before getting my match started and you know what you are to do, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Make sure you distract my opponent and kiss me when I pick up the victory," he told me. "Vince told me tell you all of that."

Punk wrapped his arm around my waist and he lead me out of the backstage area. We walked out from the curtains as his music hit and the announcer got his microphone ready as we walked out. Serena and Luke followed from behind us and I could tell Serena was getting jealous.

"Making their way to the ring, The Straight Edge Society," the announcer announced a bit of boredom..

The parade of boos came in and Punk didn't care. I tried to get away from him and walk separately but he kept his grip on me. Serena shot a glare my way and I then decided to hold onto Punk for safety. I saw Punk smile and bit but I pretended he didn't.

We reached the ring and Punk got into the ring first so he could hold the ropes down for me. I got on the apron and Serena pulled me down, which caused Punk to fling himself over the top rope and to the ground next to me. He helped me up and he made sure I was fine before helping me in the ring. Serena was getting held back by Luke so it wouldn't happen again.

I stood beside Punk and he asked someone for a microphone. When he got one, he began to talk. "I am sick of all you people who don't believe in the power of Straight Edge. I believe you all should appreciate living your life with all of you memories in tack."

Serena nodded her head and Punk kept going. "I think you all need to learn some respect for yourselves because I have respect for you all. I am the only one who seems to care with what you do to yourselves," Punk said and he looked at me. "Besides, I don't need to worry about you at the moment. I need to worry about my girlfriend."

I took several steps backwards away from Punk but Serena pushed me forward. "Stay there bitch," Serena muttered out making me mad.

I turned around and I jumped onto Serena. I grabbed her hair and started hitting her head onto the mat because I was sick and tired of her being rude to me. Punk tried pulling me off but I kicked him in the round tables for trying to stop what I was doing.

Luke pulled me away from Serena and Punk helped Serena up. Punk then said, "You two need to quit fighting. I order you two to have a match later tonight and if you lose Anissa, I will have your head shaved."

Big Show's music played and he came out to the ring. When he got in, I exited the ring and went up the ramp because I was mad at Punk for placing me in a match. He knows I can't wrestle at all and so he deserves to lose his match like I will. Besides, my hair is a stake here!

Maria helped me get backstage and to the water fountain so I could cool myself down. She patted my back and told me, "We have to get you some proper wrestling clothes then."

"What am I going to wear?" I asked her. "I have nothing."

"I have stuff for you to try on and so does Kelly." Maria patted me on the back.

Kelly walked over to us with a blue outfit in her hands. She handed me a push up bra first and then the blue outfit since they go together. "You're going to need all the support for your boobies," she told me. "This outfit is what I usually wear to the ring but I can't wear it anymore since I'm getting a new ring outfit soon."

"Thanks," I muttered out holding the clothes. "Can I get change in our locker room first?"

Maria and Kelly laughed. "Sure thing," Kelly told me.

I walked to our locker room and I changed into the clothes Kelly gave me. They went on nicely and they looked lovely on me. I made sure my boobs didn't show or didn't hang out too much because I didn't want any attention there.

I walked out of the room and modeled the outfit to my friends. Maria nodded and told me, "It looks lovely on you. I like it."

"Me too," Kelly said agreeing with Maria.

Punk walked over to us and he had a shirt over his chest. Serena stood beside him and she had her arms crossed but Punk didn't. Punk asked me, "Are you ready for you match?"

"Yeah," I said slightly afraid of going out there and looking stupid.

"Just try your best," he said and he kissed me on the lips.

I wiped my lips and slapped him across his face. "Don't ever kiss me again!" I told him and I walked down the hallway and to the ramp. The Straight Edge Society music played and I walked out madly. The audience didn't boo me but they cheered me.

Serena came from behind me and tackled me onto the ground. I shoved her off me as we laid on the ground and I got into the ring. "Come and fight me like a real woman would!" I shouted at her and she got into the ring.

Serena tried to tackle me again and I caught her by her arms. I slapped her across the face and did a cheap roll up when she held onto her face. She didn't kick out and I got the victory, and I rolled out of the ring as Serena stared at me madly. I grabbed a microphone.

"I'm sorry!" I told her. "I am really sorry that you lost to someone who can't wrestle at all!"

The audience laughed at her and I exited the arena area and went into the back. Punk greeted me and it was with a hug. "Congrats," he told me. "You get to keep your hair. I am also glad that my kiss fueled you with hate before the match."

"What?"

"I helped you get aggressive first. The more angry you were the more of a chance you had to win the match," he told me.

I was confused but I went along with it. "Thanks for making me mad but why did you want to help me?"

"Between you and me…you wouldn't look good bald." He smirked and walked away with a smile on his. I smiled too because of him trying to help someone for a change. Maybe he can be nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Savior

-Chapter 4

I looked at the backstage clock and realized that it would be a good idea to leave. I didn't want to stick around for the rest of the night because Serena probably wanted to kill me right about now and forever. I don't plan on dying so soon so I must leave.

Maria walked into the room and she looked me over. "Where are you going?" she asked me trying to see if I was leaving so soon.

"Away because Serena is probably going to try to kill me," I told her as my answer. I hope she knows that dying doesn't sound like a very good idea at this moment.

Maria laughed and said, "She can't even kill a fly. Sure she can pack a few punches but she surely can't kill someone who is a natural wrestler."

"I'm not a natural wrestler. I won because I managed to roll someone up," I replied noting the facts about what I did out in the ring. "Serena probably could have done a finisher but I know I couldn't."

"She can't even brush her hair or keep it nice." Maria looked me over and touched my arm to cheer me up. I still think she wanted me to stay; however, I didn't want to stay any longer.

I turned to the door because it opened and Kelly walked in. "What is going on you two? Are you guys hiding from Serena?" Kelly asked me and Maria and we just stared at her with relief that she wasn't Serena breaking into the locker room.

"Lock the door!" I shouted at her and Kelly locked the door. "Thank the high heavens that you are just Kelly! I bet Serena wants to kill me!" I pushed my hair back so it wouldn't keep falling in my face but it probably would. I am totally going to send Serena the bill for ruining my hair. Just kidding about sending her the bill because I do my own hair since I love free things and styling my hair happens to be free.

Kelly asked me, "Did your victory piss her off or something?"

"Yes and the fact Punk keeps giving me attention seems to make her wanting to kill me even worse," I told Kelly feeling so upset that I had to win but I wanted to keep my hair. I wouldn't look cute being bald since it is totally not my style.

"Well at least you have hair still," Kelly told me and she added, "And attention from a guy."

I shot a glare at Kelly and Maria got in between us so I wouldn't try to kill Kelly. "You two need to quit picking at each other every day and look at the bright side of things. Both of you have guys who love to given you guys attention and you have each other as best friends. Now, let's drink some water to celebrate the fact we all have wrestled. Plus, I have chips in my purse for us to eat."

"But I don't want Punk's attention on me. He needs to give it to someone else who isn't me," I told Maria. "I know for a fact he isn't actually interested in me because of his eyes and what they reflect. He is probably dating someone already and they probably want to kill me for getting a storyline with him."

"That could be true," Kelly muttered out which made me feel a bit better.

Maria pulled out the bag of chips and held up some water. "Let's party it up!" she shouted and I took one of the water bottles from her hand and opened it.

(Hotel Room)

I tossed and turned on my hotel bed trying to get some sleep. Well, I was trying to find my comfy spot and only that could make me rest. I kept looking at my phone to see if anyone texted me but no one did. Maybe I am so boring that no one wants to talk to me.

My hotel room door opened out of nowhere and someone walked in thanking someone. I turned on the room light and I saw Punk. He closed the door behind him and he said, "Hello my favorite 'girlfriend'."

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he just stared at me. "I'm trying to fall asleep and you decide to barge in!"

Punk laid some stuff on the ground and he walked over to the bed. "I tried to fall asleep too but I couldn't," he told me. "I had Vince tell me where you were staying and I'm here now."

"God, please strike me dead right now," I muttered out not replying to Punk's problems with sleeping or the fact he had to ask Vince where I was.

"God isn't real."

"He is if you want to die."

Punk laughed. "I'm real and God isn't going to help you at all. I will."

I rolled my eyes and decided to ask him a question. "What makes you think you can help me if I need nothing from you?"

He crawled over to me and he whispered into my ear, "I just can help you. You don't even need to need something from me."

"Okay?" I looked at him and it probably was a look of begging to him.

Punk grabbed my hand and he kissed it softly and he then kissed me on the lips. "Just relax," he whispered and he pushed me against the bed.

Thoughts began to run through my mind but I began to sink into darkness. I didn't want to give into the wondering side of me but I just did. Something about this man was hypnotizing and he just absorbed you into him and his lies that he carried. I craved his lies and darkness. I just wanted to be a part of him and what he was doing just pulled me in.

I woke up to the morning sun peeking in through the hotel window and I turned onto my side. Punk laid beside me and he was fully clothed and I made sure I was which I was. I then knew he forced me into a sleep like state and it kind of scared me. I didn't know how he did it but it probably was making me dream of some sort of desire.

"You sleep like a baby when you give into desires," Punk's voice told me and I nearly jumped into the air.

The cold air around me suddenly got warmer and I asked Punk, "What did you do to me? I want to know now!"

"I just kissed you and laid you back against the bed. You fell asleep knowing someone was with you and you probably felt safe," he answered.

"So nothing happened?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Nothing at all Punk?" I asked. "I knew you were lying about the kiss. That wouldn't be like you since I slapped you in the face a few weeks ago. I bet you liked the fact someone finally said no to you and your belief in everyone should be Straight Edge."

CM Punk laughed. "I wouldn't kiss you ever. You may look great but I can resist any temptations to do anything to you. Anyways, all I did was help you relax."

"You touched a nerve or something right?" I replied.

"Besides, it's time for us to get going," he threw me my bags. "Get your fat butt up and get to the next city girl after you clean up and eat something. I don't want you to drive off the road."

A/n: Sorry for not updating this story but I ran out of ideas for a while. Anyways, I will try to have a new chapter once every two weeks for this story from here on out. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Savior

-Chapter 5

Punk walked me into the arena and he asked me, "Anissa, do you think you can kiss me just once? Just for the heck of it and to please the crowd for me?" He smirked and he touched my face softly. I didn't respond to him touching me and he just kept looking at me.

"I don't want to do anything that I'm forced to do. I don't want to be some fake girlfriend you have to parade around in order to have all the attention in the world," I told Punk and he smirked. "After all, you are the one who is supposed to be my Savior."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to keep mentioning that my dear. I know what I am going to be to you one day and maybe a bit more if I am lucky, right?"

"I don't want to date someone who looks like Jesus, okay? That is totally going to gross me out whenever I try to kiss you in the storyline and outside the storyline if you are lucky enough," I replied and he rolled his eyes again.

I closed my eyes and tried to think about giving Punk an actual kiss that meant something. Nothing came to mine of course but the fact it'll be like kissing Jesus scared me. I shivered and Punk just stared at me like I was crazy.

"You don't want to kiss me, don't you?" he asked me with a soft tone of voice and I shook my head no. "I am now hurt by your comments."

"If I wanted to kiss you Punk you would know about it. After all, you can read my mind, right? I bet you can can't you?" I asked with a smile on my face and he walked me into our locker room. I didn't expect to be sharing one with him until he mentioned something about it.

"We are sharing a locker room together for tonight and that means you get to wear whatever I want you to wear."

He held up a black dress that was very modest and I smiled. "Now that is more like me than anything else Punk. I don't intention seek attention and I hope you know that from my behavior. Well, sometimes you should pick them up from my behavior."

He nodded his head and replied with, "I do get what you are talking about and I do know how much you hate attention Anissa. You aren't an attention whore and that means you prefer to be away from cameras and the spotlight. You want to be out of the arena once my music hits and that makes me want to hold you close to me."

"You want to hold me close to you? Haven't you seen yourself lately? You look like you haven't showered in ten billion years!" I muttered out and that made him laugh. "I wouldn't want you to keep holding me forever anyways. That would be gross and it would make me sick to my stomach."

"I have showered recently and I'm pretty sure you are just jealous of the fact I have showered lately. I want to shave off all the hair on my body right now because I can't deal with it any longer. Well, I can deal with my long hair but not the beard and hairy chest. I look like some sort of freak, don't I Nissa?"

I cringed when he said Nissa. I then told him, "Don't call me Nissa ever again. Got it Punk? I don't need you inventing nicknames for me so you can have a kick out of making fun of me. That just makes me hate you even more."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I know I can't and you can't either."

Punk smirked and told me, "Don't you love it when we fight? I think it is very romantic and interesting that we fight almost all the time."

I rolled my eyes and said, "I would never think it is romantic or interesting but I do think it is lame and stupid. Plus, you look like a cave man so that makes me hate our conversations even more than any other conversations I have with people. Most of all, you disgust me with you ugliness."

"Anyways, get dressed and I'll be back in a few minutes. You need to dress up and get ready to go soon because I have a match against John Cena I should be doing in a few minutes or in an hour. I really don't care what time it will be but I do care about if I win or lose, got it Nissa? You are such a darling for listening! Bye!"

He exited the room and in came Serena wearing a pretty dress and she carried her attire for tonight. I changed quickly and she watched me change in order to see if I was following orders. I guaranteed that Punk told her to watch me change.

I made sure my hair looked nice before doing my makeup. I then made sure I looked pretty good before walking pass Serena and she muttered out, "Slut."

I turned and faced her. I then asked her, "What in the world did you just say to me? Don't tell me you just called me a slut, alright? I'm going to kick your sorry ass if you did!"

"You have ears don't you? Then you should have heard me," Serena told me with a smug look on her face and then I tackled her.

I smacked her head against the ground several times and she got on top of me and began to smack me. I then kicked her off and threw her into the door which she bounced off of. I then slapped her several times across her face and she began to attempt to bite me.

I heard the locker room door open and Punk walked in. "Did Serena start beating you up or something?" he asked me madly. "Answer me!"

"Yes," I answered automatically and I began to quiver a bit.

Punk picked up Serena and tossed her out of the room. I looked at him and he calmed me down with his nice friendly eyes. He then touched my shoulders and he leaned in a kissed me on the lips. He began to kiss me and I kissed him back after a moment of hesitation. I didn't think properly and he pulled away.

"Are you calm now or not?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"I am calm and angry."

Punk smirked. "Then my idea worked because you actually are calm and mad at me for no reason. Well, you do have a reason but not a good reason. You kissed me back which was caused by your shock and the fact you didn't have the will power to shove me off."

"I could have shoved you off if I wanted to."

Punk laughed and he told me, "But you didn't and that is what matters. You need to understand the fact you can't do crap to control me but I can control you with simple things. I bet you like the fact I can do so and you better get used to it."

I nodded.

"Now let's get to my match!" he said and I nodded again. I took his arm and we exited the room slowly but surely.

A/n: This story is going to be updated at least once a week when I get the chance. This is just a quick chapter and I wanted to write something to show you that I a commited to writing this story still. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Savior

-Chapter 6

We walked over to the curtain slowly and made sure that our arms were linked together and that nothing could separate us from each other. I looked at CM Punk carefully and he looked at me back with a smile on his face, which made me think about if he meant the smile in a good way or a bad way. I didn't want to find out if it was a good or bad thing.

"I hope your music plays soon. I really want to get this over with," I said nervously and Punk nodded his head up and down. "Besides, I need to fall asleep soon. I am so tired."

Punk touched my cheek softly with his free hand and he kissed me on the cheek. "You're fine Anissa. You don't need a lot of sleep to function. I only get about three hours a day and I'm just fine." He wishes that three hours of sleep makes him fine.

I turned a bit red and I knew that from the burning sensation of my cheeks. "Umm…thanks for telling me how many hours you sleep," I replied softly.

His music finally hit and it was before he could say something, which I was grateful for because I didn't care for what he had or has to say. Well, I do care but I can't admit that to anyone. I would die of shock or embarrassment if I did.

We walked out through the curtain and he stopped at the top part of the ramp. He then placed his free hand under my chin and kissed me on the lips as the audience watched on and they booed of course. I smirked with fake joy and pride and Punk did the same.

He broke away and grinned. "We're the best couple on Earth," he said. "We're the purest and the most Straight Edge couple out there. You guys wish you were us." The camera man even made sure to catch the entire thing.

After the camera caught everything Punk said, we finished walking down the ramp and acting all loving and what not to each other. He got into the ring and held down the ropes for me as I got into the ring. I clapped my hands together and cheered for him as he got on the turnbuckle and did a sign for Straight Edge. I loved being the only one cheering for someone.

He got down as John's music played and John ran down to the ring all hyped up. As he got in, Punk started kicking him and then the bell rang loudly. I climbed out of the ring and cheered for Punk. I rather be cheering for John but I'm in character and nothing more.

John eventually got the upper hand and he started doing his power moves. I slammed my hands against the mat in fake frustration and John looked over at me with a smile on his face. He blew me a kiss and he picked up Punk to go for the AA.

I got into the ring and John dropped Punk because he thought I was about to hit him or something. I quickly got out of the ring once Punk got up and he gave John the GTS. I waited until he got the three count to get back into the ring.

"And the winner of this match is, CM PUNK!" the announcer announced without any happiness and I rolled my eyes about it.

Punk held up his hands and I walked over to him with a fake smile on my face. I pulled him into a hot and juicy kiss which made him smirk at me and whisper something that I couldn't even make out thanks the audience's anger at me for helping him out. They do know I'm being forced to do everything good for Punk, right?

We got out of the ring as the show went for the next match and I was thankful for it. I needed to relax and step away from all the hate I was getting. I'm glad I don't have my address floating all over the internet but my Facebook is. I wish it wasn't out there since random people try to add me now.

"That was a great thing you did out there even though it was totally fake and part of a storyline," Punk told me and he held onto my hands softly while looking into my eyes.

I looked down and nodded my head. "Thanks but I wouldn't do any of that if I had a choice. Besides, you could have Serena do that now instead of me. She loves you unlike me and I know she is also wants to do everything for you in order to get your attention. It's kind of cute you know and you two are perfect for each other."

"We're never going to date Anissa," Punk stated. "Serena is like a sister to me and dating a sister is gross. So, because of her being like a sister to me, I can't date her. Plus, she isn't interesting at all. She is like every other Diva to me."

"What is every other Diva like to you?" I asked.

"Like a best friend," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't mean anything at all! You should see them as someone fun and datable! I'm just like every girl out there Punk. I'm not too funny and I'm average. I am not hot or anything but that don't matter to me."

Punk wrapped his arms around me and he kept me close to his sweaty body. It was gross but I rather be hugged by a sweaty CM Punk rather than Serena shouting at me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me since I felt like not being all weird about him embracing me.

Punk asked me, "Can you please look at me real fast? I want to see your pretty eyes."

I did as he asked me and I looked at him softly. He pressed his lips against mine and I felt almost sick to my stomach because I felt like I was kissing Jesus. Well, I don't know what kissing Jesus is like but just go with me on this one.

After a few seconds, I kissed him back and he deepened the kiss before someone interrupted us. We saw that it was John and we broke away from each other all the way and Punk began acting like he didn't actually care for me. He even acted like the kiss was nothing.

"I better go," Punk told us and he walked off.

John looked at me and asked me, "What was that all about? He should be glad to be kissing someone as smoking hot as you Anissa. Anyways, you were wonderful out there. Your face makes losing the match even better for me. You are so the future of this company and the Divas Division."

"Thanks," I said blushing.

"No problem," he told me and he turned to walk away but I stopped him.

"John…maybe we should go out to eat some time." I looked away from him nervously and he didn't seem bothered by my offer.

John asked me, "You want to go out to eat with me sometime? That sounds like a pretty good thing to do with such a pretty young lady like you. I think we should."

"That is great," I muttered out happily and my heart jumped up and down a few times. I looked at John with a smile on my face and I was pretty happy about him saying yes to me wanting to go out to eat with him. "Thanks John. I thought you were going to say to me."

"Why would I say no? You seem like a wonderful person Anissa. Anyways, where should we meet at? The next city has several great restaurants I heard," John told me softly.

I grinned and laughed like a little school does when a guy she likes asks them out. "I'm glad John," I said. "You're amazing you know."

"Thanks. Anyways, I should get going. Here is my number," John told me handing me a piece of paper. "I always have my number on me in case some needs it."

"Bye John and you better take care," I replied.

John walked off and I noticed some girls looking at me. One of them walked over to me and asked me, "Did you just get John's number? Oh my God! You are so lucky if you did."

"What is your name anyways? I haven't seen you around here before," I told the girl.

"I'm Jillian Hall," the girl told me. "I work here you know."

I nodded my head. "Who is the other girl?"

"That is Melina Perez," Jillian told me. "Melina is one of the best divas on the roster. I think you are going to be best friends with her forever! She is the kindest Diva I know!"

"I think Anissa is going to have to find out for herself," Melina stated softly and she looked at me. "If you are wondering why I know your name it's because you slapped CM Punk and you're his storyline girlfriend. I think you are the best girl in the world for slapping him. I thought it was funny!"

I laughed. "Thank you for saying that. I'm glad you think it was funny that I slapped him in the face. He must be upset about it still but oh well."

Jillian laughed too and nodded her head. "That was the best moment in the history of WWE divas and fans. I think you should really be glad for it. You're a wrestler now and you're making people proud."

"Aww…I never thought of it like that before."

(Remembers)

The audience crowded the arena and I just watched around their huge heads. I couldn't believe that they could block people from seeing the show just because they care about watching it themselves. How selfish can people get in order to do this? I am totally not going to keep asking about that.

People poured in and spilt their popcorn all over the ground and I made a sound of disgust due to how piggish they were acting in front of the cameras and people working here. It is totally repulsive and I bet half of the wrestlers can eat better than them and not make a mess of the ground. They (the people) sat down in their seats and the show finally got going.

The first person to come out was a man with a Jesus look going on and he had two people beside him. The two people were a guy and a girl. The girl was hairless and she looked absolutely pretty still even if she was bald and the guy was just plain ugly.

To be clear on how I know all of this is that I am sitting in the second row near the ring and that it is also showing on the tron. The Jesus looking man got into the ring as everyone booed him but I didn't boo or cheer because I could care less about why he was out here. After all, I wouldn't want to be booed like he is.

The two people who came out with him stood beside him in the ring and the man held up a microphone to his mouth, which meant he was going to speak. "Welcome to Friday Night Smackdown ladies and gentleman," the man said. "The WWE is a nice place to be in right now because I am here. I am going to save someone's soul tonight and bring them to Straight Edge love. The mercy it gives you will surprise you and you'll be amazed at it."

I rolled my eyes because this is totally part of a storyline. He is just going to pick some guy or girl that the WWE has selected and they're going to get their head shaved by this man in the ring. I don't think they would choose someone who is some face in the crowd. It wouldn't make any sense.

He asked, "Who wants to be saved? Luke go and get…" He muttered out the last part and I couldn't understand what he was talking about.

I saw the tall guy get out of the ring and he walked into the audience. The audience stared at him and shouted some not so nice things at him but he managed to ignore them. He walked over to my area and he walked over to my seat, which was the third seat, and he told me, "Come with me."

I listened and followed him as the man in the ring told the barricade blockers, "Please help her get over the barricade. She needs to be saved."

We got to the ring once I got over the barricade, and I looked at the man with angry eyes. I didn't want to be in the ring in front of millions of people. It's just something I don't want to do at all since it is a pretty nerve wracking thing to do.

The man asked me, "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope," I answered shyly and he laughed.

"My name is CM Punk and you are?"

"None of your business," I told him and it made him laugh.

CM Punk looked down at me and he smirked. "Tell me your name now," he stated in a harsh tone and he lifted up my face with his index finger.

I rolled my eyes and told him, "My name is Anissa."

"Well, Anissa, please take a seat so we can begin with the conversion of you," Punk told me and I listened wondering what I was getting myself into. I didn't want to do this because I'm no druggie but this guy is insisting of turning me 'Straight Edge'.

I looked at the girl who was bald and the man held up his hand. "Do as I do Anissa," he said and I held up my right hand and stared him in the eyes. "I accept Straight Edge into my life!"

"I accept Straight Edge into my life," I said copying him and the audience booed me.

Punk smirked and he then told me to say, "I accept CM Punk as my savior!"

"I accept CM Punk as my savior."

He bent down and looked me in the eyes. "You are going to walk among friends now and you're not going to be lonely ever again. Trust me Anissa when I say all of this. You mean a lot to me unlike anyone else."

He pulled out a shaver and he told me, "It is time for me to shave your head and you'll become a member of the Straight Edge Society."

I held up my hand and told him, "I just need you all to close your eyes so I can get myself ready for this moment. I want people to see me for who I am before you do shave my head."

They did as I said and I got off the chair silently and I slapped Punk across the face. I rolled out of the ring and I ran up the ramp and into the back area, which was dumb because I didn't know where to go at all. Several people looked at me as camera men recorded me running.

(End of memory)

"Good times of being a fan," I said crossing my arms with a smile on my face. "I loved it when I just stormed on out of there! I hid with Kelly and Maria since the disguised me!"

Melina laughed. "And Punk didn't know it was you? That is so funny!" Melina told me and she patted me on the back.

I love all the Divas in the WWE. They are so nice and funny. Nothing can take away this beautiful moment of hanging out with two cool people.

"Anissa, I need you!" Punk's voice shouted and I frowned.

I spoke too soon. Well, I thought it too soon.

A/n: Sorry for the long wait. This is a new chapter and I have to make it fast since my sister needs to do her college work. Trust me, in the summer it'll be fast updates. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Savior

-Chapter 7

When I found Punk, he was dressed to leave the arena and I knew he probably wanted to take me with him to some place I don't even know about so I can't escape. I couldn't trust him at all outside the WWE but I kept him close to me and allowed him to make me do whatever he wanted. I felt like I had no choice but to listen to him since he brought me to the WWE and a great career.

"What do you want?" I asked him trying to sound very rude and upset about him dragging me away from my two new cool buddies.

"I just wanted to see your face," he answered looking me in the eyes softly. "Don't you ever want to see me Anissa?"

I thought about it for a second and I shook my head no. "I don't ever want to see you since you bother me so much. I even think you look like Jesus and that is gross. Well, Jesus isn't gross but you are. You look like you never shower or anything but I know you do. You are also weird and you keep creeping me out," I told him.

"I look like Jesus?" He looked at me as if I was insane. "Jesus doesn't even look a thing like me. He also probably doesn't exist. You and your holy book are frauds in my eyes. I believe in God, but I doubt some things are real. It is a part of who I am now and you'll get used to it. I know you weren't looking for me to say that but I did."

"I'm no fraud Punk! You're the one who is a fraud, okay? You go around acting like you are better than everyone else when you're not! You are just a normal human being like the rest of the people on this Earth," I told him and I glared at me.

Punk chuckled and whispered into my ear, "You know I'm a loveable jerk, right? If you don't, then you are obviously lost." He gave me a harsh look but it looked pretty hot-I mean it looked pretty awful. I think anything, got it?

"I know that already and don't give me such harsh looks. It is such a turnoff," I told him and I poked his nose. "But you probably already know that by now. You seem like such a ladies' man."

"I know I look like one Anissa. You are probably thinking I'm the hottest guy in the WWE right now. You are also thinking that my beard is amazing," Punk said looking me in the eyes. He then kissed me on the forehead and turned to walk away.

"Don't just leave me here!" I shouted at him and he stopped dead in his tracks. "I need you to tell me what we're doing some other time. You know, practice for our storyline together? We can always practice our kisses."

Punk thought about the practice of kissing someone and he must have figured that we needed some more emotional stuff to show. I didn't want to practice kissing him but something just made me blurt it out loud and loud enough for him to hear. It was awful to think that I could say such a stupid thing.

"I guess we can practice our kissing," Punk told me and he walked over to me. "But you are going to have to work with me, okay?"

I nodded my head. "Sure, whatever you say."

He grinned. "You won't bite me, right?" he asked.

"I won't bite you at all. After all, you never bite me when we kiss on screen," I answered honestly and he smiled thanks to me being honest.

"Pucker up," he told me and he walked towards me.

As he reached me, I pulled him into me and kissed him passionately on the lips. I never felt so deep about someone or about kissing some. It was kind of new to me to feel something so deep and special. Well, I'm not sure if it was special but no one cares.

Punk deepened the kiss and he wrapped his arms around me which made me feel very safe. I loved the feel of his arms against my body but I knew it was too much lust. I lusted for the Straight Edge savior and I couldn't even tell anyone about it. It's wrong to lust for someone you can't have.

I pulled away and looked down at the ground shyly. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped you from deepening the kiss and allowing it to get too far," I told him and he pulled my face up towards him again and kissed me softly for a few seconds.

"It's okay," he replied. "I should be the one who is saying sorry to you. I am the one who allowed myself to kiss you so nicely."

Serena entered the room and she poked Punk on his arm. "It's time for us to go. Don't worry about Anissa baby," she said and I felt my heart sink. Serena was even keeping us apart.

Punk looked at Serena and told her, "I'm thinking about staying here for a few more minutes. You can go on ahead without me, okay? You'll be fine if you take Luke with you. After all, Luka is such a helpful and kind guy who can protect you from anyone and everything."

Serena looked at Punk as if he was insane and then at me. "She is nothing more than a skank! She is tricking you Punk! She pretended to like you a lot and made sure you thought she wanted to become one of us."

"Serena, she is the nicest girl I ever met. Anissa is just like you. She has issues but she allows them to not mix with anything else," Punk told her honestly.

I smiled at Punk softly. "Well, I should let you two be…" I muttered out and as I tried to go, Punk grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Don't leave me yet honey," he stated and he kissed me on the lips right in front of Serena. I kissed him back and pulled away quickly. "You may wait outside instead, got it?"

"I'll wait outside in my car Punky," I told him in some sort of dreamy way. Well, I sounded like I was in some sort of dream state or a trance.

I walked out of the room and Maria walked over to me. She asked me, "Are you interested in Punk or something? You seem to be in some sort of trance and we all know that when you get kissed by CM Punk, you're left in some sort of trance."

I looked down at the ground and told her, "I bet it is obvious that I kissed him. Anyways, it was amazing but I don't want to tell Punk that. He'll smile for a thousand days if I did tell him. He'll also rub it in my face and probably do some sort of funky dance."

"He is very talented you know but dancing is one of them," Maria replied. "He is just like everyone else her Anissa. He has feelings and great empathy for others."

Maria looked me over as I thought about what she said and how to respond to it. I did wonder how Punk could feel a certain way for someone. I didn't understand how someone could feel a certain way for him. I guess it is the Jesus look that helps him keep the ladies.

"I bet the Jesus beard improves on his lady getting skills," I told Maria with a smile on my face and she laughed about it. I laughed too because it was so funny.

Maria patted me on the back and said, "He doesn't always look like a Jesus wannabe. He could be himself but right now he is saving people from their addictions. I personally find it kind of hot and twisted."

"It is kind of hot and twisted Maria," I replied. "He makes me want to kiss his lips seductively forever and ever. Do you think that is even possible to feel?"

Maria nodded her head. "I think it is very possible to feel," she said softly and she crossed her arms. "You should get the answer to that though. I think Punk would love you investigating. I see the way you two look at each other and it just screams sexual tension to the whole world. You want him and he wants you. You two just need to admit it to each other now."

"Sexual tension?" I laughed a bit and raised my eyebrow in questioning. "The only type of tension me and Punk have is the tension of two people who hate each other but can stand to be near each other for a while."

"The sexual tension is there silly!" Maria told me and she poked me softly on the arm to show that she was now teasing me about it.

As she said that, Punk walked out of the room with a smile on his face. I hoped he didn't hear the entire conversations about him being so hot sometimes. Well, I didn't phrase it like that but whatever! All that matters is the fact he can be hot and somewhat of a twisted man.

Punk ran his hands through my hair as he positioned himself behind me. "You're the sexiest thing since slice bread! I think Jillian should sing that as her theme song instead. It'll be like I know you don't want me! All they want is Anissa. Anissa is totally the hottest thing since slice bread! When CM Punk sees her he turns red!"

Maria laughed and I blushed six different shades of red. "Quit embarrassing me!" I told Punk and I pushed his hands out of my hair.

"I think this is what Vince should put on TV. You two being silly is so damn funny!" Maria said clapping her hands together.

Punk pulled me into him and held me close. "I think that is a good idea Maria. Maybe if Anissa strips into her underwear, she'll get Vince to agree too!"

"I'm not stripping into my underwear anytime soon you wackadoodle!" I told Punk and I held onto his arms in order to keep him from moving his hands anywhere I didn't want them to go.

"I am no wackadoodle you sweet and sexy girl," Punk muttered into my ear.

Maria looked at us and told us, "You two will be such a cute couple if you two hook up. Anyways, I need to get going right now. See you both later!"

Maria vanished and Punk looked at me. "Do you think we should be a cute couple in the future? We will look so hot and fabulous together!"

"No thank you!" I told him with a twisted smile on my face.

(Later on)

John met me up in the next town at one in the morning since I couldn't sleep and he couldn't sleep either. He picked out a fancy restaurant in the hotel and I thought it was nice. I was glad he decided to meet me up at the hotel instead of elsewhere.

"Hello Anissa," he told me with a smile on his face and he held out his hand. "Don't worry. I wash my hands after I touch dirty things. You don't have to worry about any diseases chilling out on my skin."

I laughed and I shook his hand softly. "Thanks for saying all of that. You just made my morning by doing that," I told him honestly. "And hello to you too John."

John took me to a table and we sat down as the waitress walked over. She looked at us and asked, "What can I get you two lovely young people?"

"I want to have a spirit or whatever its version of the drink is here," I told the waitress with a smile plastered onto my face.

John ordered water and a Mountain Dew. "Please make sure it isn't water at all and please make sure Anissa's drink is nice and tasty."

"I will be right back with your drinks and I will take your order than, alright? You two have fun while I'm gone," the waitress told us and she walked off.

John asked me, "Are you enjoying this night so far? I really hope you are because I want you to have fun with me instead of being like some fans and thinking I'm boring."

"You're not boring and I'm having a wonderful time right now." I smiled at him to show him that I was indeed having a good time with him. "No one really asks me out to anything and now someone has. It's a great feeling John."

"I'm glad we have the chance to be here with you. I know many guys would kill to be sitting with you at a table," John said. "I love how this restaurant is ran all night."

"Me too," I replied and our drinks arrive.

The waitress handed us our drinks and asked, "What can I get for you guys to eat?"

I looked over at the menu quickly and saw that they have a fruit bowl and biscuits and gravy. "I want a fruit bowl and biscuits and gravy," I answered looking at the waitress. "Make sure the fruit is fresh because I don't want any old and moldy fruit."

"I will make sure they aren't moldy," she said as she wrote down my order. She looked at John with her muddy colored eyes.

John touched the menu by me and he told the waitress, "I want the sunny side up eggs and sausage. I even want pancakes with them."

"How many would you like?"

"I want four sausages and four pancakes. I'm a very hungry man," he stated and he gave her a charming smile that he only had. Well, others may have it but it isn't as charming as his.

The waitress wrote down the numbers for his food and said, "I'll be putting this in now. I will make sure everything is good and fresh. Also, I will provide you a good service if it is not good."

She walked off after a few seconds and I looked at John. "She is such a great waitress. I'm going to tip her a decent amount of money."

"I'm going to tip her at least twenty percent," John told me softly. "I learned from Chris Jericho that you should always tip twenty percent. I'm pretty sure he got it from Eddie but you wouldn't know that sadly. You never met Eddie. Anyways, the reason why we do so is because it can make a difference for someone."

I felt my heart beat slowly and a smile grew on my face. John's generosity was genuine and I liked the fact he cared about others. He is such a sweet guy!

Our food arrived after me and John stared at each other for a few minutes and the waitress handed us some extra napkins and syrup for our food. I asked her if they had a chocolate syrup and she handed me some.

"Thank you so much!" I said taking the syrup and I placed its contents onto my fruit.

We ate in silence after the waitress walked off because I've been taught to eat in silence. Well, my parents hardly even talked to each other anyways. It didn't matter for me to have a conversation.

John finished last and told me, "Your eyes are like space crystals that make me melt." He was trying to be funny I guess and I did laugh.

"What a funny pickup line. Do you say that to every girl you go out with?" I asked him.

"No, just the ones who look good enough to make me melt. So, I'll be paying for your meal," John said placing money on the bill that the waitress dropped on our table during our meal. He then placed a five dollar tip down with smile on his face.

The waitress collected the bill and the money. She looked at us and told us, "You two have a wonderful rest of the night! Well, the morning."

"Thanks and you have a good morning, okay?" John replied grinning like a little kid.

We went our separate ways after a hug and a well said goodbye. I went up to my room I booked and I found Punk outside of it.

"What?" I glared at him.

He smirked. "You had a date with John and you enjoyed it, correct? I'm so proud of you but you need to end your little John love. You are supposed to be with me no matter if you want to date someone. We have to sell this storyline."

"Whatever loser," I said with a smile on my face.

I opened my room and allowed him in for a few minutes. I bet the rest of my day is going to be fine.

A/n: I know hotel restaurants aren't always open all night or aren't opened all night. It's just for this story and nothing more. Also thanks for the nice reviews! I'll try to keep writing good chapters. Did I mention I have no school for two months and a half after Friday? I probably did, right? Anyways, more updates will happen after that and probably more stories. Thanks again!


End file.
